Known from the international patent application WO 2004/085221 is a device for capturing a traction rope of an aerial ropeway or a T bar, which has become derailed from the rope-bearing rollers of a support. The traction rope includes at least one rope capturing device which is displaceably arranged in the region of the rope-bearing rollers, a notification device for switching off the aerial ropeway or the T bar when a critical rope situation has been exceeded. The rope capturing device can be displaced from the stowed rest position to a rope capturing position when a predetermined critical rope situation is exceeded.
The device as described is, however, incapable of reliably solving the pertinent problem involved because the run of the rope or cable is restricted within certain limits permitting capture of the cable by the clamp. In addition to this, the device as described is devised to capture a cable already clamped by the clamp to halt the system via a notification or alert device when the cable is derailed.